Aurean Conflicts and Conquests
Ever since the guilds establishment in October of 2016, Aurea has participated in multiple campaigns and conquests. This article is to present this history in a detailed fashion, and shed some light on what actually happened. Keep in mind, these conflicts are the most prominent, and are most likely not are all the ones that have occurred. Feel free to continue adding on missing history, if possible. -Chiang Communist Aurea v. The Bavarian Empire Quickly after Aurea's establishment as a militaristic, Marxist dictatorship under the leadership of Kevlar, it gained a lot of enemies. Aurea's main adversary was the expansionist Bavarian Empire, led by Drazius. Drazius had the desire to unify all opposing militaries under him, leading him to declare war. Kevlar and his officers discussed multiple ways to win the war, knowing that they were more disciplined, but far more outnumbered. They came to the conclusion that the best way to win the war was through deception, so Aurean Intelligence members were planted within the guild, and two Aureans ended up leading two different Bavarian Regiments. Kevlar's council of officers planned that they would lure the Bavarian's to York, and keep all the Aurean soldiers hiding except for Kevlar. Kevlar would emerge, allowing the Bavarians to mock him, but then would order the destruction of both guilds, and a total assault on Bavaria. The strategy went as planned, and a battle broke out. The Aureans managed to overwhelm the Bavarians, who struggled to rebuild their suddenly fallen Regiments, which held most of the guild's members. Despite this, Drazius refused to back down, which led to an agreement to be drafted. Drazius and Kevlar would spar for ten rounds, and who ever lost would be forced to completely disband their guild under oath. Both took the oath, and Kevlar ended up winning, causing to the destruction of Bavaria in one day. Even after being under oath, Drazius made one last attempt at reviving Bavaria, but eventually crumbled away. The Minutemen Rebellion Two months have passed since the Bavarian conflicts, and Kevlar temporarily hands the guild to Regius, who assumes the role of Marshal. Due to Aurea's long existence, an anti-Aurean sentiment grew, causing a small band of guilds to unite in an attempt to prevent Aurea from total domination. The head of the Rebellion was Estrella, commander of an average-size military known as the Minutemen. Under Regius's command of Aurea, the Minutemen rebellion suffered heavy losses and Aurea was coming close to wiping the rebels out. But everything changed when Harau Bacsey and Chiang formed their own Shadow Faction of Bacseya. Chiang joined the Minutemen, and eventually Regius and granted themselves total, unquestionable authority over the Minutemen, which angered it's members. Regardless, both organized the Rebels and sparked a comeback for the Rebellion. Aurea started to deal extreme losses and the Minutemen continuously gained their ground. Because of all the hate brewed up against Regius and Chiang, the possible absorption of the Minutemen into the Bacseyian Empire, and an extremely conflicted Estrella caused the rebellion to fragment, leading to an Aurean victory, and most of the Minutemen being absorbed by Aurea and the newly revived NSE. The formation of the Alliance Category:Conflicts